Dinosorcerers
Here's my ideas of one hundred and twenty-one prehistoric reptiles, and their eight attributes for game designers to add in for future dinosaur-theme adventure games. It inspired me of Pokemon, Dinosaur King, Fossil League and Fossil Fighters. Characters *'Player': The main character and hero of the game. *'Stakk': A human-size fictional T-rex like dinosaur(not in real-life) and your first dinosaur partner. Stakk's inspirations were Pikachu (Pokemon series), Leonidas (Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Video Game)) and Nibbles (Fossil Fighters: Frontier) *'Dr. Smith': His inspirations were Professor Oak (Pokemon series) and Dr. Light (Megaman series) *'Yukari': The member of the Time Police *'Kenta: '''Son of the boat rental owner *'The Commissioner': Sensei of the dojo *'Saura': The prince/princess who had feelings for Player (If the player is a boy, Saura is a princess. If the player is a girl, Saura is a prince.) *'Agent Ming': An agent of Time Police. Story The story and walkthrough for this idea of the game is similar to Fossil League. It's changed and altered from this website 'www.d3publisher.us/Walkthroughs/Fossil_League_DTC_DS.pdf'. Your player can either be a boy or a girl. This game taked place on an island similar to Vivosaur Island frrom Fossil Fighters with seven locations named after time periods of dinosaurs (two locations were inhabited by Late Cretaceous dinos). When 'Game Over' by losing all fighters, which are the dinos, the player will be back to the Dino Hospital instead of back to main menu to start over. Episodes and Bosses '''Episode 1' *Late Triassic Zone **Mini-boss 1: wild Coelophysis **Mini-boss 2: wild Postosuchus **Mini-boss 3: three Desmatosuchus **Boss: thief's Herrerasaurus *Early Jurassic Zone **Boss: thief's Dilophosaurus (automatically leave the boss undefeated and only return to fight after capturing a wild Cryolophosaurus just as you plan) **Boss: thief's Dilophosaurus (rematch) After boss defeated, its species can be captured/befriended when return to its zone. Also after boss defeated, Late Triassic Zone is accessible for capturing/befriending creatures. Complete Dinopedia with 120 creatures to receive a reward: Dimetrodon. (It's a Permian inhabitant and there's no Permian Zone) Episode 2 *Middle Jurassic Zone **Mini-boss 1: henchman's Liopleurodon **Mini-boss 2: first Student's Shunosaurus **Mini-boss 3: second Student's Huayangosaurus **Mini-boss 4: Commisioner's Monolophosaurus **Boss: thief's Megalosaurus (automatically leave the boss undefeated and only return to fight after training with the Commisioner) **Mini-boss 4: Commisioner's Monolophosaurus (with only Stakk) **Boss: thief's Megalosaurus (rematch) Episode 3 *Late Jurassic Zone **Mini-boss 1: thief's Ceratosaurus **Mini-boss 2: Saura's Camarasaurus **Mini-boss 3: henchman's Guanlong **Mini-boss 3: henchman's Torvosaurus **Boss: thief's Allosaurus (automatically leave the boss undefeated and the Diplodocus battle for you and never lose to that Allosaurus.) Episode 4 *Early Cretaceous Zone **Mini-boss: Deinonychus **Boss: Poacher's Acrocanthosaurus Episode 5 *First Late Cretaceous Zone **Mini Boss 1: Henchman's Carcharodontosaurus **Mini-boss 2: tournament's Pachycephalosaurus **Mini-boss 3: tournament's Sinoceratops **Mini Boss 4: Agent Ming's Troodon **Mini Boss 5: mother Maiasaura **Mini Boss 6: inspector's Giganotosaurus **Boss: inspector's Spinosaurus Episode 6 *Second Late Cretaceous Zone **Mini Boss 1: three Triceratops **Mini Boss 2: henchman's therizinosaurus **Mini Boss 3: inspector's five Deinosuchus **Mini Boss 4: henchman's Daspletosaurus **Boss: evil prof's Tyrannosaurus Episode 7 *Dino Coliseum **Kenta: Scelidosaurus, Tropeognathus, Guanlong, Kronosaurus and Eustreptospondylus **The Commisioner: Spinosaurus, Stegosaurus, Utahraptor, Monolophosaurus and Therizinosaurus **Saura: Archaeopteryx, Allosaurus, Ophthalmosaurus, Saichania and Maiasaura **Agent Ming: Tarbosaurus, Argentinosaurus, Sauropelta, Quetzalcoatlus and Triceratops **Dr Smith: Herrerasaurus, Pteranodon, Mosasaurus, Ankylosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Attributes These attributes were inspired by the eight of ten Legendary Spirits (excluding light and darkness) from Digimon Frontier. 1. Fire - Theropods (brutal, and most of them were big); strong against wind, weak against water 2. Water - Spinosaurid theropods, Sauropodomorphs, swimming reptiles and a water bird called Hesperornis; strong against fire, weak against lightning 3. Lightning/Thunder - Ceratopsians; strong against water, weak against earth 4. Earth - Thyreophorans; strong against lightning, weak against grass 5. Grass/Wood - Ornithopods; strong against earth, weak against wind 6. Wind - Theropods (small ones and fast ones) and flying reptiles; strong against grass, weak against ice 7. Ice - only four theropods (Cryolophosaurus was found in Antarctica, feathery Yutyrannus was said to live in cold climate, Deltadromeus was my inspiration of the one swimming in Dinosaur King cartoon and Eustreptospondylus, being a beach inhabitant, was my inspiration of surfing penguins from Surf Up movie); strong against wind, weak against steel 8. Steel - only three dinosaurs (Pachycephalosaurus, Therizinosaurus and Mononykus); strong against ice, weak against fire 9. Neutral/Normal Dinosaurs and other Reptiles Here is the list of a hundred dinosaurs and twenty-one other reptiles: {|class="wikitable sortable" style="width: 90%;" !Reptiles !Attributes !Periods !Sizes |- |Herrerasaurus |Neutral |Late Triassic |small |- |Coelophysis |Wind |Late Triassic |small |- |Dilophosaurus |Wind |Early Jurassic |medium |- |Cryolophosaurus |Ice |Early Jurassic |medium |- |Ceratosaurus |Wind |Late Jurassic |medium |- |Carnotaurus |Wind |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Majungasaurs |Wind |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Rajasaurus |Wind |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Megalosaurus |Fire |Middle Jurassic |medium |- |Torvosaurus |Fire |Late Jurassic |medium |- |Monolophosaurus |Wind |Middle Jurassic |medium |- |Eustreptospondylus |Ice |Middle Jurassic |medium |- |Spinosaurus |Water |Late Cretaceous |extra large |- |Suchomimus |Water |Early Cretaceous |large |- |Irritator |Water |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Baryonyx |Water |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Allosaurus |Wind |Late Jurassic |medium |- |Yangchuanosaurus |Wind |Middle Jurassic |large |- |Neovenator |Wind |Early Cretaceous |large |- |Concovenator |Wind |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Deltadromeus |Ice |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Carcharodontosaurus |Fire |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Mapusaurus |Fire |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Giganotosaurus |Fire |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Acrocanthosaurus |Fire |Early Cretaceous |large |- |Compsognathus |Wind |Late Jurassic |extra small |- |Sinosauropteryx |Wind |Early Cretaceous |extra small |- |Ornitholestes |Wind |Late Jurassic |small |- |Guanlong |Fire |Late Jurassic |small |- |Yutyrannus |Ice |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Tyrannosaurus |Fire |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Daspletosaurus |Fire |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Gorgosaurus |Fire |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Tarbosaurus |Fire |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Gallimimus |Wind |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Pelecanimimus |Wind |Early Cretaceous |small |- |Deinocheirus |Wind |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Ornithomimus |Wind |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Therizinosaurus |Steel |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Mononykus |Steel |Late Cretaceous |extra small |- |Oviraptor |Wind |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Gigantoraptor |Wind |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Troodon |Wind |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Microraptor |Wind |Early Cretaceous |extra small |- |Utahraptor |Wind |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Deinonychus |Wind |Early Cretaceous |small |- |Velociraptor |Wind |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Archaeopteryx |Wind |Late Jurassic |extra small |- |Hesperornis |Water |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Plateosaurus |Water |Late Triassic |large |- |Mamenchisaurus |Water |Late Jurassic |large |- |Shunosaurus |Water |Middle Jurassic |medium |- |Diplodocus |Water |Late Jurassic |!! |- |Apatosaurus |Water |Late Jurassic |double extra large |- |Nigersaurus |Water |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Amargasaurus |Water |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Brachiosaurus |Water |Late Jurassic |!! |- |Camarasaurus |Water |Late Jurassic |double extra large |- |Sauroposeidon |Water |Early Cretaceous |!! |- |Saltasaurus |Water |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Ampelosaurus |Water |Late Cretaceous |extra large |- |Argentinosaurus |Water |Late Cretaceous |!! |- |Scelidosaurus |Earth |Early Jurassic |small |- |Stegosaurus |Earth |Late Jurassic |medium |- |Kentrosaurus |Earth |Late Jurassic |medium |- |Wuerhosaurus |Earth |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Huayangosaurus |Earth |Middle Jurassic |small |- |Ankylosaurus |Earth |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Euoplocephalus |Earth |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Saichania |Earth |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Edmontonia |Earth |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Sauropelta |Earth |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Gastonia |Earth |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Heterodontosaurus |Neutral |Early Jurassic |extra small |- |Hypsilophodon |Grass |Early Cretaceous |small |- |Dryosaurus |Grass |Late Jurassic |small |- |Camptosaurus |Grass |Late Jurassic |medium |- |Iguanodon |Grass |Early Cretaceous |large |- |Ouranosaurus |Grass |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Muttaburrasaurus |Grass |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Maiasaura |Grass |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Edmontosaurus |Grass |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Shantungosaurus |Grass |Late Cretaceous |extra large |- |Saurolophus |Grass |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Lambeosaurus |Grass |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Parasaurolophus |Grass |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Tsintaosaurus |Grass |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Olorotitan |Grass |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Corythosaurus |Grass |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Pachycephalosaurus |Steel |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Psittacosaurus |Lightning |Early Cretaceous |small |- |Protoceratops |Lightning |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Centrosaurus |Lightning |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Pachyrhinosaurus |Lightning |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Einiosaurus |Lightning |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Styracosaurus |Lightning |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Chasmosaurus |Lightning |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Triceratops |Lightning |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Pentaceratops |Lightning |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Sinoceratops |Lightning |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Pteranodon |Wind |Late Cretaceous |medium |- |Quetzalcoatlus |Wind |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Tupandactylus |Wind |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Tropeognathus |Wind |Early Cretaceous |medium |- |Pterodaustro |Wind |Early Cretaceous |small |- |Dsungaripterus |Wind |Early Cretaceous |small |- |Dimorphodon |Wind |Early Jurassic |small |- |Ophthalmosaurus |Water |Late Jurassic |medium |- |Shonisaurus |Water |Late Triassic |extra large |- |Kronosaurus |Water |Early Cretaceous |large |- |Liopleurodon |Water |Middle Jurassic |medium |- |Elasmosaurus |Water |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Mosasaurus |Water |Late Cretaceous |extra large |- |Tylosaurus |Water |Late Cretaceous |extra large |- |Deinosuchus |Water |Late Cretaceous |large |- |Postosuchus |Neutral |Late Triassic |medium |- |Metriorhynchus |Water |Middle Jurassic |small |- |Desmatosuchus |Neutral |Late Triassic |small |- |Henodus |Water |Late Triassic |extra small |- |Archelon |Water |Late Cretaceous |small |- |Dimetrodon (receive as a reward for collecting all 120 creatures in the game) |Neutral |Early Permian |small |- Category:Games Category:Original Games